


When Will You Return to Me?

by Midnightmoonwhite



Series: Sormik Week 2017 [5]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightmoonwhite/pseuds/Midnightmoonwhite
Summary: The world never lets anyone go unscathed.





	When Will You Return to Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sormik week day 6 (it's a bit late, again.. )

Mikleo had waited, he's been doing that a lot lately, but he never knew what for or how long. 

The world he's now apart of has no beginning or end, it is just a vast openness of ongoing white. Mikleo had walked in this realm many times, whether he went anywhere or just stayed in one place, he didn't know. 

He would say that nothing happened here but that wasn’t entirely true. Mikleo would frequently hear a voice and on a rare occasion a different one. 

Mikleo wasn’t sure where these voices came from but he liked to consider them visitors. One visitor in particular would always tell Mikleo stories of what he imagined to be the outside world. He loved the stories this voice told, it would always sound so cheery and was always softly spoken. 

But eventually the voice changed, like many things do.

One day the voice came full of only sorrow and had no stories, only pleas and cries. Mikleo couldn’t explain it but hearing the voice in such a state pained him as well. Through the sobs he heard only one thing: “Please wake up.” 

Mikleo wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, he didn't think he was asleep? But what he did know was that he loved this voice and wanted to listen to it be happy again. He didn't know how he would do it but Mikleo promised- vowed that he’d find a way to wake up. He just hoped the voice could hear his promise. 

* * *

After the accident Sorey convinced himself that Mikleo would be okay. He told himself that he would wake up soon. He had to, but eventually days turned into weeks. 

Mikleo was in a coma, the doctor said it could last anywhere between days to years.. but Sorey didn't want to think about that.

At first he would tell Mikleo about his day from start to finish but even that slowly began to wear him down. 

He liked to think that Mikleo was listening to him, but even he knew that might not be the case...

Looking at Mikleo now, laying on a hospital bed barely able to be considered alive, he broke. 

Sorey could barely notice the tears that finally came as too many thoughts rushed through his head. 

His hand shook as he reached out to Mikleo for a feather light touch, “Please wake up.” 

All he wanted was Mikleo back, so he couldn't understand why, why did life have to be so cruel. He released what he hoped was a quiet sob. 

He hated having Mikleo just within reach but still being so far away. This hospital bed was becoming more than a bed for the sick, it was a, dare he say it- No, Sorey wouldn't finish that sentence. He couldn't, not ever. 

He wiped away a few stray tears, he had to be strong, he knew, for Mikleos sake. No matter how long it took, no matter how much pain he had to go through, he would bare it. 

Please wake up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave the rest up to your own imagination.


End file.
